Descubriendo un nuevo mundo
by Melygr94
Summary: No podía creer todo lo que me habían dicho...esto no era posible yo una... de seguro es otro de mis sueños locos o no..? PRIMERA HISTORIA díganme que opinan porfis... EdxBe EmxRos JasxAli
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia, Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, y la historia es mía.. Espero que la disfruten besos

* * *

**Mis sueños**

Estaba de nuevo en este lugar mágico, rodeada de arboles maravillosos, grandes y fuertes sintiendo un aire misterioso alrededor de ellos, una cascada caía en una pequeña laguna donde el agua se veía realmente transparente y pura, en la mitad de este hermoso paisaje había un hermoso sauce llorón que le daba un toque mágico al lugar, como en otras ocasiones yo me encontraba sentada en una de los troncos gruesos que sobresalían del sauce, con mi hermoso vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, descalza tocaba con las puntas de mis pies el agua, y la luna que bañaba con brillo especial hacia ver el lugar de una forma tan especial como si lo quisiera proteger de todo mal, y ni hablar del cielo con millones de estrellas que brillando en el.

Todo se sentía con una gran paz, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el agua cayendo de la cascada, el suave soplar del viento en las hojas de los árboles y la tranquilizante música que creaban los grillos, un lugar único en verdad donde nada mas reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad.

Pero de pronto la luna cambió su forma de brillar a un color rojo escarlata, parecía como si comenzara a sangrar bañando todo el lugar con una luz roja, el agua transparente y pura cambia a ser de un rojo sangre y destilaba pura maldad, las hojas de los árboles se caían y un viento frio se las llevaba, todos los árboles parecían muertos incluyendo el maravilloso sauce tenía un como un aura que antes era blanca ahora era negra de pura maldad, ya no se escuchaban a los grillos cantar, solo reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Y entre la oscuridad surgía una sombra de algo que no podía identificar con seguridad que era pero tenía un enorme presentimiento que me decía que corriera lejos de esa oscuridad antes de que me atrapara, así que no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo del lugar, corría con todas mis fuerzas para que esa sombra no me alcanzara, sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzarme y cuando casi lo lograba… ME DESPERTE


	2. Chapter 2

hola espero que les guste esta historia, va a tener mucho de magia fantasía y sobrenatural, ademas de romance. esta historia es mía y los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con disfruten y den sus comentarios

* * *

Ya me estaba cansando de tener siempre el mismo sueño o pesadilla como quieran llamarlo, me pare de mi cama y camine hacia mi ventana y cuando la abrí sentí el fresco viento de verano que golpeaba mi cara entonces mire hacia lo alto del cielo y vi la hermosa luna creciente que alrededor suyo brillaban las grandiosas estrellas, no sé porque pero siempre la luna me atraía mucho me encantaba observarla de noche y cuando se veía de día también me encantaba de verla, no se pero siempre pienso que tiene algo mágico y poderoso que oculta y me encantaría averiguar sobre eso.

Mire en mi reloj y vi que eran las 4 de la mañana, ya no podría volver a dormir total nada mas tenía como dos horas para que alarma sonara y me despertara y me arreglara para ir al colegio. Así que saque mi cuaderno de dibujo y empecé a ver todo lo que había dibujado desde una flor, un animal, el mar…. Y muchas cosas más.

Me encanta dibujar todo lo que veo o ciento, dibujo depende mi estado de ánimo.

Al pasar las hojas encuentro dibujado el mismo paisaje de mis sueños, y me quedo contemplándolo, preguntándome porque me resulta tan familiar ese hermoso lugar, había algo que me atraía con fuerza en ese lugar, sentía como si había olvidado algo muy importante y tenía que recordarlo pronto o sería muy tarde, no sé por qué.

Salte asustado sobre la cama, el despertador estaba sonando me pare rápido y lo apague, tremendo susto me dio, como había pasado el tiempo.

Me pare y me fui a bañar y arreglarme para este nuevo día. Hoy era mi primer día de colegio. Y tenía una sensación de que algo iba a pasar hoy.


	3. Chapter 3nota

holaaa no voy a poder continuar esta histora se me ocurrio una idea mejor para seguirla de otra manera espero que esta si les guste ...

besitos


End file.
